


Calm

by StarvingMe



Series: Inqed Words [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Protective older brother angel, Sleeping Together, Smooching, Some angst, The King makes a point, so does Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarvingMe/pseuds/StarvingMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The calm before the storm:  Castiel and Crowley try to make Wordsmith and the Inquisitor see reason, knowing this will end poorly.  And why wouldn't it?  What hope does a demon have to care for a recovering angel when Heaven wants her dead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zaidnovi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaidnovi/gifts).



_W ings fluttered and she looked up, her heart racing as she reached out to touch silver feathers. She wanted to only touch them, to see them again. There was something important about them, something arm and bright and free..._

_They remained just out of her reach as she strained, wanting nothing more than to caress one silken feather..._

_When at last she felt it, her fingertips lightly grazing along the line of those starlight wings, she felt a rush of warmth that danced just under her skin, and she felt content..._

_There came a rush of wind, making her fall back as she felt the beating of mighty wings, flinching as she saw white wings blacken, turning to ash as blue eyes turned angrily on her, tears falling down that lovely face, marred by anger. She tried to apologize, she'd meant no harm, but as she looked down, she saw her hands, stained black as pitch, and panic welled up in her chest. She tried frantically to wipe the stain free from her hands, watching the angel collapse again weakly. Without thinking, she reached out to help her, brushing her hair back, cupping her face, fingers grazing her shoulders._

_The angel gave an anguished cry at her touch, looking up at her from where she had fallen as her body trembled. She watched helplessly as wings of moonlight burned, turning to soot and ash as blue eyes wept, sinking to black as she cried, “What have you done to me?”_

  
  


* * *

  
  


Wordsmith woke with a start, jerking out of her slumber as she felt something soft, warm, and heavy shift against her side. Cracking one red eye, she looked around, frowning at the unfamiliar room as she started to come to her senses. She jerked again when she felt a hand against her side, stilling suddenly as she looked down.

Nestled into her side, hair tickling her cheek and neck, was the angel she had just seen in her dreams. Her heart pounded for a few minutes, watching Cass's face as she slept on peacefully before she managed to take a couple of breaths to calm herself. She glanced down, finding one of the angel's hands had crept up under her shirt and one of her legs twined around hers. The single-bed was really not big enough to fit them both, but even as tired as Cass had been, she had refused to be parted from Wordsmith, hands grasping her tight when the hunters wanted to kick her back out into the night.

In the end, Castiel had to step in and push them apart before ushering the exhausted angel back into bed, letting her pull the still-dazed demon along with her. After the long day she'd had, she had only taken a few moments to lie back before she'd fallen asleep, the warm weight of the Inquisitor against her side driving away the chill of the night and this place.

Now, as she lay with the Inquisitor, flashes of her dream came back, a lump forming in her throat. The Inquisitor had already fallen once because of her, and she had suffered immeasurably for it... And now, with her grace restored, she was healing again, but now she stood to lose everything all over again... If she didn't recover... if she didn't defeat Galahad...

Being human wouldn't even be an option if she didn't fight. _Surviving_ wouldn't be an option.

Her thoughts started to race as she closed her eyes. She was going to have to fight, and she'd known that for a long time now. She was going to have to face the angels that did all of this to her, every last feathered bastard, and put a stop to it, once and for all.

She won't win.

Her frown deepened as she shifted slowly, untangling their limbs slowly as she slipped from the bed. She watched the angel practically crawl into the empty space she'd left, sighing as she settled in to sleep again, and her heart ached. The end was close, so damn close now! She just needed a little more time... She needed something, anything—she couldn't just stand by and let her fly off to her death!

Turning away from the bed, she spied the clock on the bedside table—already after ten. Well, at least the angel was still resting... grabbing her jacket and trousers, having removed them to let them dry after the trek in the snow, she dressed again, turning to slip out of the room. She just needed a minute, and some coffee... and maybe something in the coffee... or maybe she would just skip the coffee altogether and just go straight for the alcohol, yes, that was clearly the best plan...

Slipping her jacket on, she paused just beyond the kitchen as she realized there was someone in the kitchen already. Castiel was sitting at the table, staring down into a mug of coffee, a grim expression on his face. She debated slipping back to the room when blue eyes rose, looking directly at her as she hesitated. Swallowing, she made her way into the kitchen, trying her best to pretend everything was normal. Of course it was normal, why wouldn't it be normal? Just getting some coffee, starting out the morning right...

“Morning,” he said, his voice soft as he watched her hesitate. “I... trust you slept well?” he added when she didn't reply, simply pulling a mug out of the cupboard.

She nodded silently as she poured her coffee, managing a soft, “Yeah... It was...” She paused, taking a breath as she remembered everything, the feel of warm breath ghosting over her neck, soft locks brushing her cheek, hands holding tightly to her... “... It was good,” she said after a moment, pouring her coffee. “She's still sleeping, and I thought I'd let her rest a bit while I get some things sorted for today...”

“Sorted?” Castiel asked, frowning as he watched her turn to lean against the counter. “What do you mean?”

“Well,” she said, sipping her coffee, though now she felt jittery and wasn't sure she really needed it, “Cass needs to rest... but she'll probably try to fly off if I leave to go to work, and since my work involves a certain level of careful management...” Shrugging with an ease that she didn't feel, she sighed, “I'm going to call in sick and stay home to take care of the angel.”

His frown deepened at that, blue eyes watching her closely as she moved to sit at the table, sighing as she set the mug down. “Besides,” she added, getting to the point of irritation that had been bothering her since being summoned the day before, “Cass was in my care for what, nine months? In nine months, not once did an angel actually try to contact her—not once. And in that time, she _never_ got hurt.” Okay, maybe that was a little bit of a stretch—but cooking burns and paper cuts and allergic reactions they didn't know she was going to have, those didn't really count. “The only angel that contacted us pretending to want to help was the angel that most wanted her dead. After a week with you guys, she was coughing up blood and hemorrhaging internally. So yeah, I'm sorry, but I really don't trust you guys to be alone with her.”

His frown was still firmly in place as she started to sip her coffee. There was something... “And why would a demon want to help an angel? It can't be for power—the Inquisitor doesn't have nearly the power she used to have, even before all this. What do you hope to gain?”

Meeting his gaze, she felt her hand shake before she managed to put her mug down on the table, sighing. “That is between her and I.”

“What kind of deal did you make with the Inquisitor?” he asked again, more firmly as he placed his hands on the table.

“I really don't see how that's any of your business,” she said tersely, eyes flashing red as she returned the glare. She was getting into dangerous territory here—a pissed off angel was not the way to start this morning... “If you want to know, ask her. After all, you're her brother, she should be more than happy to tell you.”

“I did,” he snapped, slamming his fists onto the table and making her jump a little. “I want to hear it from you.”

The words hung heavy in the air as Wordsmith tried to think how to respond. Should she lie? That would be the easiest thing to do—she'd been doing it for nine months now, what was one more day? But those blue eyes threatened as much as they sought answers... Shaking her head a little, she ran a hand through tousled hair with a sigh. “... You want to know the truth?” A slight nod encouraged her as her eyes turned away, chewing on the inside of her lip. “... I don't know why I did it,” she said softly. “She was hurt and bleeding, and I should have just left her there in the rain. Hell, as soon as I saw her on the bar stool, I should've turned and walked away. Better still, I should've put her out of her misery.” Looking down at her coffee cup, she remembered all those times before, the accidental meetings, the little moments, all that time spent watching, waiting, wondering... Every little daydream, each passing thought, it all should've been red flags and alarm bells about what was going on...

Why did she want to take the angel's hand into hers?

Why did she bother to remember that she preferred teas and juices and sweet things to alcohol and bitter drinks?

Why did she want so badly to know how those soft lips would taste?

Why did she want the angel?

Shrugging a little, she murmured, “Besides... what kind of friend would I be if I threw her out the moment she needed me?” Lifting her mug, she downed the last of the bitter liquid before getting up from her chair. “I'm going to check on Cass...”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Blue eyes opened as she felt a hand brush her cheek, looking up to find Wordsmith watching her, pensive and silent. Giving a tired smile, she murmured, “Good morning...”

“Morning,” Wordsmith said gently, returning the smile a little. “Did you sleep okay?”

She nodded, starting to sit up as she stretched turning to slip sleepily from bed turning her back to the demon as she stretched. Red eyes followed the line of her back where her rumpled shirt had drifted up around her waist, revealing only the faintest remains of the sigils. Relief filled her again as she realized what this meant—her grave was working to restore and repair the damage that had been done. Silver wings fluttered faintly for a moment as she slowly rose from the bed, running both hands through her hair as she took stiff steps toward her closet, each toe curling slowly as she came awake, disappearing into the closet as she dug for a change of clothes.

The ring of her phone drew Wordsmith's attention from the angel's retreating back. Sighing, she reached for the offending electronic on the bedside table. Glancing down at the caller ID, she groaned, grimacing. _Guthrie_. Figures he would call now... Getting up from the bed, she turned to step out of the room, motioning to the phone when Cass stuck her head out of the closet for a moment. _Just a sec,_ she mouthed, getting a slight nod before the Inquisitor continued dressing.

“Hello,” she said, holding the phone a few inches from her face as she braced for the yelling.

“Hello, little mouse,” she heard, almost dropping the phone as her heart plummeted. Glancing over her shoulder to make sure Cass wasn't paying attention to her, she frowned, pulling the phone closer to her ear.

“Your majesty...”

“Taking a day off, are we?” he asked, his voice sounding almost... cheery... She knew that tone, bracing herself for the shouting. “You know there are rules and terms to the benefits of working... Namely that you have to _do the work to get the benefits!_ ” he snapped, his tone clipped and tinged with agitation.

She flinched, glancing to the angel's door before she turned away. “I'm simply doing as you ordered, sire.” Swallowing heavily, she prayed this would work out half as well as it did in her head. “Keep the personal life out of the professional duties. Something of a personal matter required my full and immediate attention.”

“I see,” he growled through gritted teeth before he barked, “And I assume this 'personal matter' is a certain twittering bundle of broken feathers?”

Taking a slow breath, she tried to calm her racing heart, knowing she needed to keep herself cool and collected. “Sir, I-”

“Maybe I should put a price on her head,” he said, his voice low and full of dark promise. “A promotion for the demon that brings me the Inquisitor's wings. That would certainly up the ante, wouldn't it?” She could feel him smirking through the phone, her hand curling into a tight fist at her side. _Calm,_ she reminded herself, _calm_... “Then Heaven and Hell could go at it, see who gets to her first to claim the prize...”

She shook with the anger that flashed through her, struggling to keep her breathing even as she grit her teeth. He was baiting her, and she knew it, trying to make her rise to the occasion. Closing her eyes tightly, she told herself he wouldn't, he didn't have the manpower to throw at them, only to watch the angels tear through them as if they were nothing.

“Last I heard, she was well on her way to an early grave...” There was a long frame of silence as she felt a slow smile curl over her lips— _the King didn't know... He didn't know she was recovering, that she'd gotten her grace back..._ “Well, until last night.”

Her stomach dropped to her feet, dread filling her as her heart began to race. “... H-how...”

“Oh, please... Everyone within a hundred light-years could feel it. A sudden storm that brewed up out of nowhere, that flash of grace—what do you take me for, some simpleton?” A dark chuckle filtered through the phone as she gripped it tight in her fist. “And judging how you're not a simpering mess on a barroom floor, I'm going to assume the angel survived her reinitiation.” There was a brief silence before he said, “Good.”

Taken aback by that, she blinked, shaking her head a little. She hadn't heard correctly, she must still be a bit addled from the exposure to the Inquisitor's grace... “... Sir?” she said softly, confusion crossing her face as she frowned deeply.

“Your little tryst with your fine re-feathered friend is coming to an end,” he said, the almost cheer working back into his voice. “Really, now, it's only a matter of time...”

“I don't understand,” she said, running a hand through her hair as she leaned against the wall. “What're you getting at?”

“The angel,” he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. When she didn't answer right away, he sighed, and she could almost feel him roll his eyes on the other end. “She's got her wings back, yes? Good. All the better to fly away when she's done.”

“She won't,” she caught herself saying before she could stop herself, flinching at the King's chuckle. “And even if she did, that's my consequence to deal with in the very end...”

“Yes, well,” the King said dismissively, “it's a very nice fairyland that you're living in... Let me know when the angel decides to leave you behind in it. Or better yet, when her heavenly friends finally catch up with her and leave her scorched remains nailed to the door of your flat...” A pause, and then, “Whichever happens first.”

She wished for a moment for the old days of corded phones in cradles, frowning as she realized that she didn't have the satisfaction of slamming the phone down to end the call, mashing the end button angrily. Taking in a deep breath, she tried to calm herself again, gritting her teeth as she closed her eyes tightly. No... No, she wouldn't do that... Cass wouldn't... She was better than that...

She deserves clouds and harps and heavenly bliss, the dark voice hissed, making her shudder as she tried again to push it away. No, not now... she needed to calm down, keep her head on her shoulders...

 _Too bad she doesn't have that with you,_ it persisted, making her flinch at the pang in her chest, fighting down the tears as she took a deep breath, holding it to the count of five before slowly letting it out. That's it, take a breath... He wasn't worth the reaction...

Turning, she strode back down the hall towards her room, raised voices drawing her attention as she paused, following the voices back out into the main study. Standing in the shadows, she watched silently as the angels faced each other, tones bitter and angry as they verbally sparred.


	3. Chapter 3

The Inquisitor stepped out of her room, finding Wordsmith still talking on the phone.  She wanted to walk up to her and wrap her arms around her to comfort her, but she looked quite tense...  And the last time she’d done that, she almost got jabbed for her trouble.  Smiling a little, she turned to head over to the kitchens, ready for some warm tea and a bit of food.  Once there, she found Castiel sitting at the table, frowning down at his coffee mug in contemplative silence.

She smiled a little at him before the look on his face made her face fall, glancing away before she started to dig into the cupboards for a bow.  Some cereal would do her good, and then spend some time with Wordsmith, even though she was still tired enough to want to crawl back into bed.

“Sister,” Castiel said, making her pause as she reached for the cereal box before pulling it down anyway.

“Yes, brother?” she asked, pouring tiny honey-flavored shapes into the bowl before closing the box up and putting it back.

“I wanted to speak to you about... what you intend to do...”  She didn’t face him, reaching into the fridge to pull out the milk and pour it into the bowl, carefully holding the cereal inside to keep it from rising out and making a mess on the counter.  “You need to have a plan...”

“I have a plan,” she said, popping a couple of pieces in her mouth before digging in the drawers for a spoon.

“I see,” he said quietly, frowning.  “Is this... more or less of a plan than most of your other plans?”

She was silent for several moments, as she ate her cereal, turning back to sit at the table as she quietly ignored his question. It didn't matter what Castiel thought of her plan—it was the only plan that didn't involve trying to wait forever in the bunker for Heaven to forget, or for something bigger to come along.

His heavy sigh made her glance up as she munched quietly on her breakfast. “Your silence is... less than reassuring,” Castiel said, starting to get up. “Wordsmith cannot remain here.”

“What?” she cried, sitting up in her chair as she swallowed the cereal in her mouth. “What're you talking about? Of course she can stay!”

“Inquisitor-”

“No!” she said, getting up from her chair to frown at him, her wings fluttering as the overhead lights flickered. “I want her here! When Heaven doesn't find me, they're going to start looking for the next best thing to get to me, and I'm willing to bet my wings that Crowley isn't about to risk his armies to save her. This is the safest place for her. Besides, you _asked_ her to come!”

“Because you were _dying_!” he

“Sister, please,” Castiel said, holding up his hands as he tried to calm her down.

She wasn't having any of it. “No, Castiel! I need her here!”

“Having her here puts her at more risk, not to mention how dangerous it is for you!” Castiel ground out, slowly getting to his feet to match her angry gaze. I'm concerned about what implication this will have for _you_. You're giving up _everything_ , throwing it all away for a _demon_! And for what?” He cut her off as she started to answer, “This _isn't_ love, Inquisitor. Slapping the words on the emotion doesn't make it so. For all your years on this planet, for all your studying and learning and seeking the truth, you still know nothing.”

Her hands balled into fists as she scowled at him, first anger, then hurt flashing in those eyes. “You have no right to tell me how I feel, Castiel!” she cried, tears burning her eyes as her voice shook. “You have no right to dismiss mys feeling just because you don't agree with them!”

Blue eyes turned steely as he said softly, “And if by some miracle you survive your encounter with Galahad, what then? If you get Heaven to leave you alone, even if they only take your wings and leave you on Earth, do you really think she'll want you? Her loyalty is to Hell—what makes you think she wouldn't sell you out to the highest bidder?”

Silence filled the room as blue eyes blazed angrily, Cass trying to take deep breaths as her shoulders shook. Too much... it was too much... The thoughts she'd been pushing away, denying that they were true, trying so hard to pretend she didn't think them, that she didn't look at Wordsmith and wait for the ball to drop, to be pushed away... _It will be worth it in the meantime_ , she told herself again and again. _Enjoy what you have while you have it, and always know the end is just waiting._ Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at her fellow angel and she saw a familiar pain there, how it echoed her own... Taking a deep breath, she tried to blink away the tears again, biting her lip.

“I have always helped others when they came to me...  It didn’t matter what they did to me, it didn’t matter if I loathed them—I never turned anyone away when they had need of me.  Call me foolish, but I took pride in that...” Shaking her head, she worked a trembling hand through her hair, frowning at her cereal on the table. She didn't feel hungry anymore... “All anyone had to do was ask, and I would help in what way I could...”

Shrugging a little, she looked him square in the eye, watching his face closely. “When I fell... When I lay broken in that crater, shaking and screaming for help, I called everyone’s name I could think of... And I _know_ that I called for _you_...” Looking away, she shook her head, the pain welling up from the hurt she'd worked so hard to forget. “I laid there for ages, and no one came to help me. Every day after that, I woke up, remembering that agony, and remembering... that the only one that helped me, did so without me saying a word... You came to help me when I returned because _someone else_ asked you to... You are my brother, first and foremost, and you have my respect, and that is the only reason that I've listened to a word you've had to say... But if you think for a second, Castiel, that you’re going to presume to tell me how to live my life, then I will walk out that door and call down Heaven upon me, consequences be damned. Do I make myself perfectly clear?”

His frown deepened as she said, “You are making a mistake in doing this, Inquisitor.”

Sighing, she leveled him with a dark look as she rounded the table, jabbing at his chest with a finger as she snapped, “I've worked _my grace off_ for Heaven, pushing myself to the limit for _centuries!_ Always eager to please, to do what I let everyone else convince me is _my job_. Contrary to popular opinion, my being friends with a demon isn't the end of the world, and it really only affects _me_. Tolerance has to start somewhere!” Waving her arms a little, she let her wings flap a couple of times as she cried, “And this is what you wanted! Free will! Choice!”

His scowl darkened as he shook his head, refusing to be cowed. “Free will is nothing more than a length of rope to hang yourself with. Believe me, you _are_ making a mistake.”

“Well, fine, then,” she said, hands waving in exasperation. “But let me decide that for myself! I stand to lose nothing else, Castiel!”

“You will lose your _life_!”

“It is still _mine_ to give!” she countered angrily, voice raising despite how she tried to stop it.

“If you keep doing this, you will die, and many others could die for your folly.”

“For my folly? Castiel, are you even listening to yourself? I would think _you_ , of all people, would want to support me making a choice to live my life how _I_ see fit! I don't understand why you want to encourage us all to think for ourselves, to make our own decisions in how to live and govern ourselves, but the moment I make a choice, it's the wrong one? Why do the others get encouragement, and I only get your scorn?”

Silence met her statement as she stared him down, watching those eyes return her gaze, silent and steady. When he gave no answer after several minutes, she shook her head a little, stepping back. “... I see,” she murmured quietly, glancing away before turning to gather up her bowl to place it in the sink. “Even so, this remains my decision... If it troubles you so, then I'll keep to myself until I am well enough to leave... I should have strength enough by tomorrow.”

“Please, don't-” Castiel started, reaching for her before she angrily slapped his hand away, turning towards he sleeping quarters.

“You needn't trouble yourself for me any longer, brother,” she said, not looking back at him. “This has been most enlightening.” She didn't need to look to know the pain her words inflicted, her own pain resonating through her as she rushed down the hall, eager to put distance between them as tears streamed down her face, not seeing the way Wordsmith peeked around a corner to watch her rush past. Red eyes glanced back, seeing the world-weary angel run a hand over his tired face, rubbing at his eyes as his shoulders slumped, head hanging heavily. Frowning, she turned to follow the upset angel, knowing she would need some comfort after what she'd just overheard.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight smut. <3

“Now she’s here, shining in the starlight

Now she’s here, suddenly I know

If she’s here, it’s crystal clear:

I’m where I’m meant to go.”

 

Nudging the door open, she frowned when she found the room empty again.  She thought Cass had come this way, and she’d only been out of sight for less than a minute...

Before she could panic that maybe she’d left the bunker, a soft sound drew her attention, making her open the door wider as she frowned.  Crossing the room with silent steps, she paused at the closet door, pressing an ear to it.  The sound came again, clearer this time, and she reached for the door handle.  Slowly, to keep from spooking her, she opened the door, eyes falling to the far wall where Cass sat, hands clutching a pillow to her face as she gave a muffled sob.  Red eyes softened at the sight, pausing awkwardly as she tried to decide what she should do.

Taking a breath for courage, she stepped into the closet, gently pulling the pillow from her fingers.  Cass only tried to hold onto it for a moment, stiffening before she slowly let slide from her hands.  Next, Wordsmith took her hands, pulling her up to her feet before slowly threading her fingers between the angel’s, leading her out of the room. 

The angel was quiet as she followed her down the hall.  When Wordsmith asked for directions, she just quietly pointed her down the hall, letting Wordsmith pull her along without so much as a word.  When they arrived to the bathroom, the door closed firmly behind them, Wordsmith finally made her look up, just a little, just enough to meet her eyes as she brushed those long strands of hair back out of her face.  She offered a small smile, watching those miserable eyes tear up again before she gently brushed the tears away.  She wanted to hold her close, to let her be upset and show her that she was there for her—if nothing else, after what she had just heard, she wanted her to know what she couldn’t quite say...

Leaning up, she placed a gentle kiss to her forehead.   _It’ll be all right,_  she wanted to tell the angel, watching those tears fall faster.  She placed gentle kisses to her cheeks, drying her tears as she carefully cupped her face.   _I’m here for you_...  A light kiss to the tip of her nose brought a watery smile to Cass’s face, cheeks turning a warm shade of red.   _I love you,_  she mouthed against her lips as she pulled the angel tight against her. 

A soft sigh escaped her as she slid her fingers into that long hair, grasping at the soft locks as she deepened the kiss.  Catching her lip between her bottom teeth, she listened to the angel’s gasp, feeling her tremble in her arms as she pulled back, watching her with heavy-lidded eyes.  The angel gazed back at her, blue-eyes half-closed.  The look in those eyes made her shiver before they both dove back into the kiss as if it was their last chance.  Hands grasped at shirts, fumbling with buttons, trying to shed layers as they crashed against each other.  Tears were quickly forgotten as lips sought to trace jawlines, brushing over collarbones, teeth grazing skin as mouths left love bites along shoulders as cloth rustled, forgotten as it hit the floor.

 

* * *

 

The sound of running water drew Castiel’s ear as he was walking down the hall, frowning as he eyed the bathroom door.  He started to reach for the handle, stopping as he heard a gasp and splash of water, a soft laugh filtering through the door as another voice moaned breathily, “ _Cass_...”

He hesitated at the door, waiting for a few moments before he could hear the rustle of wings, another gasp following before he turned away.  Apologies could wait until the Inquisitor emerged again.  In the meantime, there was plenty that required his attention, as far from the faint sound of laughter and murmurs as the angel could get.

 

* * *

 

They relaxed together in the tub, raven hair draped over the edge and still dripping water, auburn hair draped over her shoulder from where Cass lay against her, wings outstretched and draped over the sides, silver feathers brushing the cold tile with the faintest sigh. 

A hand trailed down between her shoulder blades, lightly brushing the base of her wings as she listened to the angel’s gasp, wings trembling a little as she made the tiniest sounds.  They lay as a tangle of limbs and wings, the warm water easing the physical exhaustion while the gentle touches helped to ease the ache each felt.  Beneath the water, long fingers traced lazy shapes as blue eyes drifted closed with a smile.  What lay beyond these walls, this tub, those worries belonged to the future, and had no place in their comfortable silence.

Wordsmith’s smile faded as her eyes moved to the bathroom door.  She’d heard Dean and Sam return a while ago, and both had been stopped just short of the bathroom.  As much as she wanted to simply remain there with the angel, she knew the world beyond the door wouldn’t wait. 

A hand slid through those red-brown curls, blue eyes opening to look up at the demon, and her heart thudded hard in her chest.  A week ago, she wouldn’t have even thought she’d be here with the Inquisitor, enjoying watching the way her eyes shone, the smile she gave in return.  A week ago, she would’ve given anything to know what it would feel like to kiss her senseless, to watch the angel come undone.  Now that she had it, she didn’t think she could go back to her flat alone, knowing the cold nights that would find her there if she tried.  She wanted to tell her, to beg her to come home, to stay, they could fight them off together, they would find away, she wouldn’t let them take her away.  She felt the words there, on the tip of her tongue,  _please stay with me_...

“I suppose we should get out,” she heard herself say, watching as that smile faded a little, blue eyes glancing away as her hands stilled over her back before she started to sit up, wings slowly pulling back again as she nodded.  A dark look crossed her face for a moment before it was gone, replaced with a smile that didn’t quite meet her eyes as she shifted a little.

“Yeah, I... I guess we should...” she said, turning to climb from the tub, the water sliding off her skin as she rose, hair plastered to her shoulders as she reached for a towel on the rack, sitting on the edge of the large tub.

Biting her lip, Wordsmith hesitated, watching the angel as she quietly started to dry off before she shifted to kneel in the tub.  Without a word, she slid her arms around Cass, resting her chin on her shoulder as she traced her hands along her arms, stilling those trembling hands as she kissed the side of her neck, eyes closing.  She didn’t know how long she stayed like that, her front pressing against the angel’s back, her heart racing at the almost sinful brush of feathers over her skin, but she would have held her for the rest of time if she only could...

“It’s going to be okay,” she said against her skin, red eyes closing as she let herself believe it for just a minute.

She felt the angel’s sob as much as heard it as the tears continued to fall.  “It doesn’t feel like it...”

Gently grasping the angel’s hands where she clutched tightly at the towel, she slowly began to twine her fingers into hers, letting the towel fall away.  She smiled as she felt those hands hold tightly to hers, squeezing them tightly before relaxing her grip again.  “We’ll figure it out, Cass.  I won’t let anything happen to you...”

Tears continued to fall as she looked at Wordsmith, frowning.  “I don’t want anything to happen to you,” she said softly, “especially because of me...”

Her eyes softened as she gave the angel’s hands a comforting squeeze, pressing a kiss to one dark red mark, making the angel shiver at the light touch.  “They will not touch you,” she said, her voice heavy with the promise as she comforted her angel, “because I will pluck each of Galahad’s feathers myself...”  She lightly nipped at the junction where neck met shoulder, drawing another shiver from her, wings shuddering as she gasped.  “I will see him scorched,” she murmured, pressing a kiss to the sensitive spot behind her ear, “for laying a hand on you...”  Wordsmith’s lips pressed against her skin, relishing in the sight of the angel in her arms, a smile crossing her face as red eyes flashed.  “He won’t touch you, Cass...  You are too precious for me to let you go...”

She draw her lower lip between her teeth, hesitating as a dark blush crept into the angel’s face, hair tumbling in damp curls over her shoulders as she met Wordsmith’s gaze.  “... And what price will I owe for your help?”

She thought about that for a long time, searching her eyes silently. _Anything for you_ , she wanted to say, watching those blue eyes flit nervously. _For a kiss, I would take on Heaven itself..._ Sighing softly, she smiled, shifting closer as she said, “Be mine...”

Cass's blush deepened at that, her entire face turning red as she stammered, “Y-yours?”

At her reaction, Wordsmith paused a little, nodding a little as she pulled back. Her smile slipped just a fraction as she said, “Yes... mine... Though if you don't want to-” Her words were cut off with a squeak as hands grabbed her, yanking her close again as the angel kissed her fiercely, as though she couldn't get enough.

She eventually pulled back to breathe, panting as she looked at Cass, blue eyes shining as she murmured, “Deal...” A slow grin spread across her face before she pulled the angel closer, leaving no room for regret as she deepened the kiss again.

 

  
  


“And at last I see the light,

And it’s like the fog has lifted!

And at last I see the light,

And it’s like the sky is new!

And it’s warm and real and bright

And the world has somehow shifted...

All at once, everything is different,

Now that I see you.”

~ _I See the Light_ from Disney's _Tangled_

  
  



End file.
